elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gojirob/My EL stories
I just thought I'd post links to my Elfen Lied stories along with summaries : Cold Shot : Three minor characters will end up wishing they'd remained minor. Set around Chapters 18-27 of the manga series. The New Papa - Mayu must decide once and for all whether or not she trusts Kouta, but life in Maple House gets in the way. A sequel of sorts to 'Cold Shot', and set during the timeskip after Mariko. These next ones are set Post-Series, set after Chapter 106 but before the grand finale in 107. Long Live The Queen - Lucy is dead by Kouta's hand. But nothing is over, and nothing is settled, for the Diclonius War will soon begin. Kouta's Birthday Gift : When Yuka learns someone's darkest secret, she also makes a hugely mistaken assumption. So Shines A Good Deed : An old favor is paid back....or is it? Nana And The Lucky Girl : Nana meets the last two people she could ever have expected. Horns : The tale of Yuka's mother Emiko, starting on the tragic night of the train murders and going forward to a devil's deal to keep her family safe from the unlikeliest of targets : Nana. Sisters Are We - a sequel to 'Nana And The Lucky Girl' has Nana planning a tense reunion, but its Mayu who faces an unexpected reunion that will shake her world. Also, Kouta and Kurama compare notes on the coming Diclonius War, and learn of Lucy's past from someone who knew her. Anna And The Would-Be King - Anna Kakuzawa must come to terms with the wrongs her family has committed, and she finds a new place to live. Other Songs : A series of AU Xover drabbles using the universe and concepts of Elfen Lied. Other Songs 2 - Seven more AU Xover Drabbles Other Songs 3 : The Darkness - Some Xovers again, most AU's of the main EL-verse, and most darker than even the series itself. These people may look like our heroes, but... Bright Window - An AU in which the wrong will fail, the right prevail, and a girl named Kaede finds a family that loves her. All because one tiny life was saved. Other Songs 4 - Almost all Xovers Mayu's Rental - Mayu makes a choice one Halloween; Drabble Other Songs 5 : Chapter And Universes - A longer-term project that aims to make a Drabble AU based on each chapter of the manga. Each chapter of this piece will cover two manga volumes at a time. Holiday Songs - Even in the world of Elfen Lied, the 25th of December comes around. 7 Drabbles set during and around the series. We Didn't Start The Elf Song - A filk describing the history of Elfen Lied, set to Billy Joel's We Didn't Start The Fire Other Ani-Manga stuff : Five Go Forward - An untold tale of the two Voltron Forces. Why was Keith's team sent to Arus, instead of Jeff's? How did Commander Hawkins choose between two groups so very able? A Just Peachy Revenge - After the end of Peach Girl, Momo has some unfinished business with three bullies. Will her actions horrify even Sae? Life After Molmol Book One ; Book Two - Ever wonder what happened at the Hinata-Sou after Kei and Naru got back from Todai Gate, but before they finally got married? This is the story of those 'missing' three years, and how the sometimes painful process of growing up tears apart and then reaffirms the bond felt by the sisters and brother of the Hinata-Sou. Along the way, we even learn of Granpa Urashima, the origins of the Sou, why Keitaro (and others) heal so well, and how real world events can touch even these beloved fictional characters. Kei is more careful, and the ladies less violent, and a little exposed skin is no longer a disaster. And if you think that means their lives just got dull... Non-Manga Down Through The Circles - Saavik's Tale - Part of the Ancient Destroyer Cycle. In this AU, Captain Kirk adopts the Vulcan Girl Saavik, who must endure a world that rejects her, and rescue a boy who may be the only hope of creation against the monster, King Ghidorah. That boy is Kirk's supposedly dead son Peter, her own brother. But what will this cost her? The Plague In this part of the Ancient Destroyer Cycle, Kirk and crew have barely buried the dead on Deneva Three when the dead rise once more, even getting aboard Enterprise. Kirk moves to protect his ship, his crew, and his nephew Peter from the King and Queen Of The Undead - Kirk's brother and sister-in-law. All Young Children To Slay - In the history of Highlander, Methos once rode with the brutal barbarian band, The Four Horsemen. But why and when did he leave? Kronos, Silas and Caspian search the known world, and enter the service of a wicked king who wants a child put to the sword in exchange for revealing where Methos is. Yet Methos becomes that child's protector, and brother will turn his back on brother. Told in Elder Prose format. The Never Ending Battle Book One:Through Early Morning Fog I See - FBI Agent Fox Mulder teams with elderly Korean War surgeon Hawkeye Pierce to uncover the mystery surrounding the murder of one of Pierce's 4077th comrades--and learns about the origins of both the medical unit and the X-Files. But is Pierce playing Mulder? More to come! Most Elfen Lied stories will be set after the climax in Chapter 106, and contain spoilers for the grand finale as well. They are interconnected, but can also be read on their own. Category:Blog posts